


Daddy's girl

by Sevensmommy



Series: Beverly Hills, 90210 Community Series [1]
Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: He loves his little girl





	Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I am doing with captainamergirl she will have her series and I will have mine but the ideas we do is what we come up with title wise. Mine will mostly be Brenda/Dylan cause let's face it this is my OTP of the show.

When Brenda and Dylan found out they were having twins and then one was a boy and one was a girl you would think Dylan won the lottery or something cause he was so excited to have a mini Brenda but when Brandy came out she was a total Dylan and her brother when he came out 10 minutes later looked like Brenda. If you asked anyone they would tell you Brandy was Dylan’s favorite but to Brandy and Bryan they knew both their parents had no favorites and loved them just the same.


End file.
